happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Cutie Lie
"Cutie Lie" is a fan-made episode. It is a crossover with Sanrio characters. This marks the finale of season 117. Plot Part 1 Rolly is rollerblading along until she comes across an unusual-looking building, a house shaped like a cat's head with a big red bow on it. She tries peeking in. The camera pans across the interior showing various similarly-themed furniture until it shows Giggles trying out clothes while a non-tree friend called Hello Kitty is praising her look, revealing that the building is the latter's house. Giggles is then shown walking out while waving goodbye to Kitty as the latter waves back. Rolly rollerblades away from the window and ends up getting too close to Kitty, making the latter surprised and shove Rolly away, making her fall backwards. Kitty gasps at what she had done and helps Rolly get up. After Rolly dusts off her body, she asks if she can take a look at Kitty's house. Kitty is fine with that, but before Rolly can even enter, she is stopped by Kitty who tells her to take off her roller blades for her own safety. Rolly, who gradually grows more stubborn, ends up rollerblading past Kitty anyway, leaving the latter sighing in disbelief. In the living room, Kitty is placing a plate of fortune cookies as guest snacks on the table. However, no matter what, Rolly refuses to sit down on the couch, preferring to just rollerblade around the room, even as she snags one of the cookies and eats it. Soon, Rolly spits out a fortune paper which depicts an inkblot shaped like a skull. Rolly is confused at this until she is abruptly stopped. She ends up crashing into a drawer. Kitty, who saw the whole thing, panics and quickly runs toward the crying Rolly, who is revealed to not only be bruised, but also having one of her legs broken from a planter falling onto it. The scene transitions to show Kitty having finished bandaging Rolly, who is now crippled and unable to skate, only using crutches. Rolly is now unhappy at her condition, until she notices something in Kitty's pocket: a rolled up paper. After asking Kitty about it, Kitty takes the paper out and shows it off to Rolly. It is apparently a scavenger hunt map that involves six locations in the Town. Kitty reveals that she has no understanding of the clues, even though she is interested in the hunt. Rolly convinces that she can help her gather the clues. Of course, Kitty is delighted. And so, the two prepare their scavenger hunt gear. When the two step out the house, Rolly looks at her other rollerblade left on the house's floor and becomes displeased that she will not be able to zip all over the place like she used to. Kitty, trying to understand Rolly's condition, ends up coming up with an idea. The scene then changes to show Kitty running while pushing a wheelbarrow with the now-happy Rolly in it. The first location they visit is the marketplace. The two begin to try to decipher what the clue is referred to by the map. Kitty first tries to ask Flaky the marketplace guide. The porcupine looks at the map shown to her for a bit before nervously shaking her head. Suddenly, a scream is heard. Lifty and Shifty are leaving their stall with their earnings box and small valuable wares in hand, laughing, all while Jenny is trying to calm down a crazed Petunia who is curled up in a fetal position next to (already eaten) cookie crumbs with maggots crawling on them. One of the shopkeepers turns out to be Splendid in disguise who quickly snatches Jenny's glasses and uses them to amplify his eye beams upon noticing the criminals' act. However, this turns out to be too much as it ends up blasting most of the marketplace, not only disintegrating both raccoons (and the money from their rip-off) but also destroying Lammy's store van (as well as Lammy and Mr. Pickels themselves) and heating up his surroundings, setting Croaky, Lillypad, and Toxicity on fire. Fortunately, Jenny has managed to drag Petunia away from the danger zone, both ending up in a café operated by another non-tree friend named Cinnamoroll, while Kitty and Rolly happen to be hiding behind a huge tree away from the danger. Rolly then looks down at the grass and notices what appears to be an idol wearing a cat-shaped hat and bow, as if imitating Hello Kitty's look. She asks Kitty if that is what they are looking for. Kitty looks at her map, and it turns out, that idol is one of the clues, literally, as the symbol used matches with its appearance. They assume that other idols of this kind are supposed to be found in the other five places before the two can be led to whatever treasure they will end up getting, so they continue their hunt. To be continued... Part 2 Back at the café, Jenny is panting heavily from dragging Petunia. Cinnamoroll, who has been watching the carnage unfold, takes pity on them and helps Jenny pick up Petunia and place her on one of the seats. Cinnamoroll also offers them drink for free, which Jenny happily accepts. While Cinnamoroll is preparing the drink, Splendid finally finds Jenny in the café and nervously places her glasses on the table. Jenny just glares at him angrily as he slowly backs off, realizing that he was excessive in dealing with the shady merchants. The elephant finally wears her glasses again and looks outside. The horrible damage is now made clearer by her glasses, causing her to gasp in horror. Cinnamoroll returns to Jenny and Petunia's table and gives them two cups of tea. However, Jenny is crying and does not notice the drink until Cinnamoroll pats her on the shoulder. Jenny opens her eyes and begins to drink her tea, while Petunia is still out. After that, Jenny finally realizes that Cinnamoroll is unlike the usual Town residents and begins to ask him questions. He is not sure how to answer, however. Suddenly, Petunia gets up from her fetal position, still crazed, and looks around. She looks at Cinnamoroll, who in her crazed vision ends up looking like a gigantic maggot thanks to his long ears. The skunk begins to hyperventilate and look for something to kill the "maggot" while Jenny and Cinnamoroll are left surprised. The elephant and the dog become worried and decide that a better action to take is to leave the place before things go worse. As feared, Petunia leaves the seat and runs toward a lone broom. Upon picking it up, she raises it over her head as she glares at Cinnamoroll. The two finally get the hint and run away from her. The three critters run out of the café, going through the ruined marketplace. Soon, Petunia catches up to the duo as she smacks Cinnamoroll's ear with her broom. Once again, her crazed vision is shown, interpreting Cinnamoroll's struggle as the "maggot" trying to wriggle away. Jenny runs back to Cinnamoroll and tries to help him by pulling him out while Petunia tries to keep his ear in place. Jenny keeps pulling Cinnamoroll away until the dog is finally free, but not without a consequence. Cinnamoroll ends up crying, his ear torn off. Meanwhile, Petunia thinks that she has claimed victory until she accidentally knocks a part of a burned building near her with her broom, instantly sending it down and crushing her. The next scene shows Cinnamoroll with his damaged ear covered in bandages. He and Jenny happen to pass by the former's house, which is shaped like his head. Cinnamoroll immediately runs for the door, entering it. Jenny, however, is curious, as she has never seen his house before and wants to know him better. The elephant knocks the door, asking him to let her explore the house. Cinnamoroll cautiously opens the door, but still lets her in. Inside the house, much of the furniture is shaped or themed similarly like his house. Jenny sits on the couch as Cinnamoroll gives her another cup of tea. Meanwhile, at a van customization store operated by The Treeless Brothers, Hello Kitty and Rolly are still trying to find the second idol. They then spot one of the brothers, Quake Tree, placing one of required idols on a shelf, at the top. After he leaves, the two use this opportunity to get it without him looking, only to get spotted in turn by Rabeav who accuses them of trying to rob the store. Kitty tries to convince him that it is not the case, not noticing that Rolly tries to climb up the shelf despite her broken leg. Rabeav does not buy it, of course, and threatens them with a call for police as he whips out his phone. Kitty begs Rabeav not to make the call when suddenly an empty can hits her head. She looks up, and is surprised to see that Rolly has managed to grab the idol off-screen, without even using the ladder Quake Tree was using earlier. Kitty notices that the shelf has become unstable from Rolly's weight and runs away. A few seconds later, the shelf itself finally collapses right on top of Rabeav, who tried to run away but it was too late. Meanwhile, Rolly is still alive, but she ends up with broken bones. One of the items, a jerrycan of kerosene, ends up spilling on the floor. The kerosene spill eventually reaches the dark garage where Riston is busy hammering while being accompanied by the light from his lantern next to him on the floor. When Riston is about to switch tools, he accidentally knocks the lantern over, breaking it and quickly setting fire to the place thanks to the kerosene. Outside, Kitty manages to find a replacement wheelbarrow to take Rolly with. As she struggles to push it much further from the location, the store explodes spectacularly, killing the rest of the workers. Back inside Cinnamoroll's house, he and Jenny are still chatting with each other. A flash is seen from a distance, which they notice. This is followed by Riston's burning corpse landing on the front lawn. Scared by this, Cinnamoroll quickly closes the curtains, rendering the scene black. To be continued... Part 3 The new scene opens with a shot of another unusual-looking house by a river. It resembles a pudding and a dog resident walks out from the front door. The dog is named Pompompurin. Appropriately enough, he is carrying a plate of pudding, intending to eat outside while enjoying the view. Unbeknownst to him, a baby tree friend, Babbles, manages to climb into one of the windows and enters his house. When Pompompurin is sitting on his chair, about to take a bite, he hears noises coming from his house. Pompompurin opens the door to see a messed up interior. A table got toppled over, a rack's contents got scattered all over the floor, and a wig and a dress can be spotted in front of a door. A baby laugh can be heard from that door, leading Pompompurin to investigate. He opens the door, which turns out to lead to his bedroom, where Babbles is happily jumping on his bed. Pompompurin sighs in disbelief and begins to sort things out. The scene transitions to show the house now looking tidy. Pompompurin wipes some sweat off his forehead, while Babbles somehow still stays, standing right next to him. He politely asks Babbles to go home (or find his parents), but this causes Babbles to cry instead. Gasping at what he just did, Pompompurin tries to stop the crying. He looks around to find something of interest, until he notices his uneaten pudding on the table by the couch. Without any other choice, he offers his snack, as well as his soft couch to sit on, to Babbles. Babbles quickly stops crying and runs toward the couch. After climbing onto the couch on his own, he reaches over the plate of pudding and quickly devours it before laughing happily. Pompompurin can only stand on his spot, speechless. He then shrugs. Meanwhile, a soot-covered Hello Kitty is panting heavily from pushing the wheelbarrow containing Rolly in full body cast. Her stomach suddenly grumbles, but conveniently, the river area they end up in has some fruit trees. Kitty asks Rolly to wait patiently as she gathers some food, which is only responded with a muffled moan. Kitty approaches an apple tree, which happens to be where Flaky, who is one of the very few survivors from the marketplace destruction, is sleeping soundly underneath. Without knowing that Flaky is resting on the other side of the tree, Kitty shakes it, causing some apples to fall, with two of them landing right into Flaky's eye sockets, waking her up and causing her to scream. The surprised Kitty peeks behind the tree, gasping when she sees the horrific injury. The blinded Flaky begins to run to random directions, desperate for help. Before leaving the tree, Kitty looks down to see one of the hat-wearing idols near the base of the tree, apparently covered up by Flaky when she was sleeping there. Meanwhile, Flaky eventually ends up running into the river where she helplessly drowns. Back at Pompompurin's place, he is now shown walking out of his house with Babbles accompanying him. He is seen carrying a fishing rod and a bucket. The two pick a spot by the river, then Pompompurin begins to fish. Just a few seconds in, Pompompurin's lure finally gets a bite, so he tries to reel it in. He only manages to get a tiny-sized fish, which he disappointedly throws into his fishing bucket, though Babbles is still happy, obviously not having any clue of what is considered a good catch. Pompompurin gives his fishing rod another go, hoping for something better. However, this takes much longer, to the point that Babbles begins to yawn. Pompompurin still remains patient, however, though he is surprised to see Babbles leaning on him, sleeping. Soon, he gets another bite. Apparently, his next catch is much bigger, as even he struggles to reel it in. Babbles gets awaken from Pompompurin suddenly standing up and causing him to fall on the ground. Once his catch is fully reeled in, Pompompurin opens his eyes to see the horror that is Flaky's mangled corpse with several piranhas stuck on her body. He quickly drops his fishing rod, thus his catch. Babbles happens to see it too, causing the poor baby to hide behind Pompompurin. Pompompurin bothering the piranhas cause them to be pop out from the water, angrily glaring at him. He begins to back off slowly, before the piranhas surprise him by leaping out of the water to attack him, prompting him to run away while carrying Babbles. Despite running further from the river, the piranhas somehow persist by skipping over the ground, also somehow without minding the lack of water to keep them alive. Eventually, some of the piranhas manage to bite into Pompompurin's back, causing him to yelp and run around uncontrollably. Day has changed into night. The scene now shows a trail of dead piranhas leading to an injured Pompompurin who is still carrying the crying Babbles, now having bites marks on him as well. He is now so far away from home that he needs somebody else's help. Fortunately, he discovers another unusual-shaped house, which resembles a rabbit's head. To be continued... Part 4 The scene opens with the inside of a house. It is filled with pink furniture, some of them having a rabbit motif. A non-tree friend named My Melody is chatting with her guest, Kendall, who is sitting on the couch. A door bell is heard. My Melody then happily opens the front door, expecting more friendly guests. She gasps as she is instead greeted by the injured Pompompurin and Babbles. My Melody, with Kendall's help, treats Pompompurin and Babbles's injuries by covering them up with bandages. Suddenly, the four hear some rustling and other noises. When My Melody looks out from her window, it is revealed that Hello Kitty and Rolly are at the area, even late at night, apparently still trying to complete their scavenger hunt. The rustling is from Kitty examining the many trees surrounding My Melody's home, while the squeaky noise is from the wheelbarrow being pushed. My Melody decides to call out the two for being very noisy, which catches their attention. Kitty then approaches My Melody's house and tries to explain that she and Rolly are on a scavenger hunt adventure with an unknown prize, expressed by showing the map to My Melody. This attracts the other critters in her house, curious about the map and its treasure. While the four are interested, My Melody asks Kitty and Rolly to plan the next move in the next morning. Kitty scratches the back of her head, realizing that she ended up getting too excessive. The next morning, My Melody starts the day by knitting when she suddenly hears a door bell. She opens the front door to see Kendall, her guest last night. It turns out that Kendall wants to try out My Melody's unique clothes as she did not get to do so during her previous visit. My Melody smiles and nods before going to her room to pick up the clothes. As Kendall waits on the couch, a wild wolf can be seen from the window, which quickly hides when Kendall suspects that something is watching her. My Melody returns with the clothes which Kendall proceeds to try on. Soon, after a few sets of clothes, Kendall ends up looking like My Melody thanks to the rabbit-shaped hat. Suddenly, My Melody's front door is burst open with Rolly's wheelbarrow crashing through, surprising the two critters. This is then followed by a bite-covered Hello Kitty entering the house where she immediately slams the door shut, revealing that the adventure duo got chased by a hostile wolf after getting their next idol. The four then wait as the wolf snarls from beyond the window before it gives up and walks away. Once the course is clear, My Melody takes off her kind gesture and just annoyedly stares at Kitty and Rolly. Kitty ends up bowing repeatedly to ask for forgiveness. Suddenly, a door knock is heard. My Melody, now being more cautious, opens the door slowly, hoping that nothing dangerous will greet her. It turns out to be just Pompompurin, with Babbles tagging along yet again. My Melody sighs in relief, but then she is reminded that the two guests remember about Kitty's scavenger hunt plan, making her disappointed. The scene then changes to show the six preparing their adventure gear (with Hello Kitty having her injuries covered in bandages and My Melody being reluctant), and with that, the group exit the house. All is well until a scream is suddenly heard. The critters look back to see Kendall, who is behind everyone, screaming in pain as she struggles to get away from the same hostile wolf from before chewing her left leg. The wolf then proceeds to tear off her bottom, leaving her legless. Apparently, Kendall keeps the rabbit hat on, which attracts the wolf. The horrific sight causes My Melody to cover her mouth, trying to keep herself from vomiting, while Pompompurin covers his eyes and Babbles is left crying. Hello Kitty, in panic, tries to find a way to fend off the wolf and thus possibly save Kendall. She randomly takes out an apple and holds it up in the air, as if about to throw it. The wolf, somehow, becomes playful like a pet dog upon noticing the held apple, thinking that it is a game of fetch. This obviously releases Kendall from its fangs, so upon realizing this, Kitty begins to wave her apple around to attract the wolf before finally throwing it away down a cliff, where the playful wolf just mindlessly follows. After that, the group begin treating Kendall's brutal injuries, but not before dragging her to a safe place. To be continued... Part 5 Derpy is playing at the beach when she notices a yellow-colored fishing boat. The color immediately draws her closer, eventually having her step inside. When she is touring around the boat, she picks something off the floor, which is one of the Hello Kitty hat-wearing idols. Before she knows it, the boat sails by itself, and by the time she looks over, it has sailed a good distance from the shore. She begins to scream for help, but no one comes to help. Even the boat is mysteriously empty. The sky soon turns dark and cloudy, and the ocean waves begin to become wild. Derpy tries to hang on to dear life, but the boat is soon capsized by one of the rogue waves. From Derpy's perspective, she opens her eyes to reveal herself in a dreamy pastel bedroom. Two human-like beings, one being a boy with blue hair, and another being a girl with long pink hair, are looking after her. When her full body is shown, she is revealed to have parts of her body covered in bandages. The idol from before somehow still ends up in her possession. When she finally gets up to examine her surroundings, the boy and the girl, Kiki and Lala, become happy, relieved that she is still fine despite her injuries. Derpy, meanwhile, is still confused. Aside from the pastel room, there are the cloud-like bed she is sitting on, a table shaped like a falling star with a rainbow trail, and other dreamy items, making her think that she is living a good afterlife. She leaves the bed and the Little Twin Stars, goes to the living room, still in awe at the same dreamy look, and proceeds to jump on the couch with the Little Twin Stars plush on it. The Little Twin Stars themselves are weirded out by this, but they shrug it off, thinking that all is fine and dandy as long as Derpy is happy. Derpy soon runs outside to be greeted with the reality of the situation. Turns out she was rescued by the Little Twin Stars and ended up on a small island that is mostly deserted except for the duo's house and the two beach chairs. Jenny and Cinnamoroll, apparently having packed up and moved to the island to run away from the Town's horrors, are seen relaxing on said chairs. The now-bewildered Derpy ends up bumping into a coconut tree where a stag beetle happens to rest on, causing it to fly away at first, until it suddenly comes back and bites Derpy's head with its pincers. The Little Twin Stars see this and proceed to help her. Kiki grabs a bug-catching net and waves it at the bug to shoo it away while Lala pulls Derpy out of trouble. All is fine for the time being until more screams are heard. This time, both Jenny and Cinnamoroll are being assaulted by multiples of those bugs. Meanwhile, at the calm seas, Russell's ship is seen sailing. Hello Kitty's party are his passengers. Kendall is particularly seen crying, still from the loss of her legs, as she is now reduced to just half her body above the waist. The ship soon ends up at the island where Derpy ended up on, and Russell gives the party time to search the island as they get off the ship. They are immediately greeted with the badly injured Kiki, Lala, Derpy, Jenny, and Cinnamoroll, all with small bandages covering the bite marks. Hello Kitty spots Derpy still holding on to the idol, causing the former to question the latter. Meanwhile, Babbles is seen climbing up one of the coconut trees while Pompompurin is not looking. It is revealed that another idol is hidden on top of the tree. My Melody is the first to notice Babbles climbing and ends up screaming in panic, prompting Pompompurin himself to look up to see Babbles almost reaching the top, and thus the idol. The others also panic, fearing for Babbles's safety. Babbles successfully grabs the idol before losing balance and falling. Everyone is left scrambling to try to save Babbles. Pompompurin particularly ends up tripping, but fortunately, Babbles lands on his soft body safely. After all that trouble, Kitty begins to explain to Derpy about the idols' purpose. Derpy seems uninterested, not helped by her being disappointed by the current situation she ends up in, until she sees that the treasure icon drawn on Kitty's map has yellows on it, raising her enthusiasm. Kitty then asks Derpy to give the former the idol for safe keeping, which she complies. Russell soon asks the group if they are done yet. Kitty answers in the affirmative, so the group is now free to leave the island. However, not only Derpy is interested in joining, but also the Little Twin Stars as well as Jenny, though Cinnamoroll is still scared. My Melody gives them the okay. Cinnamoroll, however, ends up reluctantly joining just so he is not left alone. As Russell's ship sails back home, everyone is singing happily. Suddenly, the same storm that capsized the fishing boat Derpy was in happens again. This time, Russell ends up being washed off the ship, where he is immediately devoured by vicious sharks. Without the captain on board, the group begins to panic. Pompompurin decides to take the helm by himself. The storm soon grows even more intense. The ship then closes in to the camera before rendering everything black. To be continued... Part 6 The scene opens with a close-up shot of the beach. The scene then changes to show Hello Kitty, apparently with everyone else in her party present, getting up. She coughs up some sand before realizing that they are back on the main land. With all six idols gathered, she looks at her map again and decides that the next destination is the spot in the center marked with an X. Meanwhile, in the forest, inside a Japanese-style traditional house, a non-tree friend named Keroppi is napping on his couch. His nap is abruptly stopped by a small "plink" sound apparently coming from the nearby pond. Upon getting up, he walks to the window to take a peek. Turns out that Eary is obliviously using his pond as a fishing spot. Keroppi tries to call Eary out, but the latter, being deaf, keeps on fishing. Keroppi quickly gets tired of this and walks out of his house, crossing the bridge to approach the rabbit. Eary finally looks up (albeit lazily) to see Keroppi standing near him once the latter has stopped walking. Before the frog could begin to scold him, his attention is diverted by something else on his line of sight. Hello Kitty's group can be seen from a distance, on their way to the supposed treasure spot. Keroppi walks closer and notices that they are heading towards a large red and white tent. Interested, the frog runs towards them. Eary, who happens to see them too, decides to abandon his fishing and follow Keroppi. Before entering the tent, Kitty checks her map again just to make sure. The Little Twin Stars, in particular, feel suspicious about this. Everyone else is just as puzzled, but considering the Hello Kitty-themed idols, they try to shrug it off and prepare to enter. They are suddenly stopped by Keroppi screaming out to the group. He wonders what they are doing. Kitty happily answers by showing her scavenger hunt map to him. Of course, this makes him grow interested and want to join. Eary then finally arrives, making Keroppi annoyed. My Melody ends up welcoming them both. And so, the party of thirteen enter the tent. The inside of the tent appears to be empty except for some sort of mechanism with six indentations whose shapes match the bottom of the idols. Kitty walks to the machine while everyone else grows nervous. With every idol placed on, they get more anxious. Once she gets to the sixth, everyone is reduced to screaming as they wait for the result. A celebratory trumpet noise is heard and the group gets showered by confetti, now making them happy, relieved that they have succeeded. However, it turns out that it is not the case. The wooden floor underneath them gives way, causing everyone to fall down to the underground. The underground is revealed to contain some sort of factory. Hello Kitty and Rolly are shown first, falling onto a conveyor belt that is leading them to a complex set of razor sharp cutting mechanism. Kitty is obviously horrified and values both her and Rolly's lives, so she tries to carry her immobile friend to safety. With no other safe ground however, she has no choice but to jump off, dragging the crying Rolly with her. Unfortunately, she picked a wrong spot to jump off, as both end up in a large vat of boiling oil, frying them alive with loving detail focused on their deformed appearance, particularly their burned and boiling skin. Jenny and Cinnamoroll are shown next, on another conveyor belt, this time dropping them on some sort of rough, hole-filled surface. Jenny gets up and adjusts her glasses before looking back, only to be greeted with a horrifying sight of Cinnamoroll, held by a robot arm, being grated on the surface. Another robot arm approaches Jenny, which of course scares her. Without thinking, she jumps off. She ends up impaled on a gigantic iron skewer, which follows others like it, each with Eary and My Melody already impaled on. As the skewers enter a heating mechanism, Pompompurin falls into some sort of oven while Babbles continues falling. The oven turns on and quickly boils Pompompurin's skin before it ends with him bursting into red paste. As for Babbles, he ends up landing on something soft similar to Pompompurin in color. He chuckles in relief before he ends up flattened messily by a giant rolling pin. A wider shot reveals that he actually landed on a cookie dough about to be processed. The fate of the others are also shown as the camera pans down: Kendall and Derpy being cut up into parts, Kiki and Lala being shaken violently to the point of them vomiting out their internal organs, and Keroppi's body being forcibly cut open by a circular saw. Near the bottom of the underground factory, every bloody piece of the poor adventurers are being carried on conveyor belts and processed into fortune cookies. It also reveals the tree friend behind all this, Grandma Wolf, who went out of her way to lure her victims using Kitty's scavenger hunt map. The next scene shows Grandma Wolf opening her new fortune cookie stall, with the cookies being patterned after her victims. Toothy buys one, which is a spotted honeydew cookie. He takes a bite and happily chews before spitting something out. But instead of a fortune paper, all he gets is a small deep-fried piece of what appears to be Rolly's tail. Moral "In the buffet of life, friends are the dessert." Deaths *Lifty, Shifty, Lammy, and Mr. Pickels are disintegrated by Splendid's amplified eye beams. *Croaky, Lillypad, and Toxicity burn to death. *Petunia is crushed by a burned building. *Rabeav is crushed by the collapsing shelf. *Riston and Quake Tree die from the store explosion. *Flaky drowns and is partially eaten by piranhas. *Several piranhas suffocate on land. *If the fall is long enough, the wolf might have died from falling off a cliff. (debatable) *Russell is devoured by sharks. *Hello Kitty and Rolly are deep-fried. *Cinnamoroll's body is grated. *Jenny, Eary, and My Melody are impaled on giant skewers. *Pompompurin bursts messily from intense heat and pressure. *Babbles is flattened by a giant rolling pin. *Kendall and Derpy are cut up into parts. *Kiki and Lala are forced to vomit out their internal organs. *Keroppi's body is cut up by a circular saw. *Chestnut is murdered by Grandma Wolf. Injuries *Rolly ends up bruised and breaking her leg. She later has most of her bones broken from a fall. *Cinnamoroll's ear is torn off. *Riston is set on fire. (before death) *Flaky has apples lodged in both eye sockets. (before death) *Pompompurin and Babbles are bitten by piranhas. *Hello Kitty is bitten by the wolf. *Kendall has her left leg chewed by the wolf. Her bottom is then torn off by the same wolf. *Derpy is injured from the boat capsizing. Her head is then bitten multiple times by a stag beetle. *Kiki, Lala, Derpy, Jenny, and Cinnamoroll are bitten by stag beetles. *Hello Kitty's group (sans Keroppi and Eary) end up injured after Russell's ship's (presumably) crash. Survival rate Note that crossover characters are not counted, using the same rule as purely cameo characters. *Amount of surviving main characters: 4''' *Amount of dead main characters: '''19 *Total rate: 17.39% Destructions *Most of the marketplace is destroyed by Splendid's amplified eye beams. *The Treeless Brothers' store is set on fire before exploding. *Pompompurin's house is ruined by Babbles. (fixed later) *Rolly's wheelbarrow crashes through My Melody's front door, destroying a bit of her living room. *The yellow fishing boat capsizes. *Russell's ship presumably crashes. Trivia *Some of the other Sanrio characters appear on shirts inside the featured Sanrio characters' houses and at the marketplace. *This is one of the few crossover episodes to be part of HTFF's regular season. *This is one of the regular episodes without character pop-ups. *All Sanrio characters in this episode retain their original design instead of appearing in HTF style. *Among the items Lifty and Shifty were carrying when they were leaving their market stall is a Kryptonut. *Chestnut can be seen in various places depending on which part of the episode is being watched: **In Part 1, Chestnut is one of the sellers at the marketplace. **In Part 2, Chestnut can be seen hiding behind Cinnamoroll's house. **In Part 3, Chestnut can be seen hiding behind one of the trees during the scene where Hello Kitty was looking for some food. **In Part 4, Chestnut can be seen hiding behind one of the trees near My Melody's house. **In Part 5, Chestnut can be seen hiding behind one of the coconut trees on the island. **In Part 6, Chestnut's corpse can be seen being carried away by the factory's conveyor belt briefly. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 117 episodes Category:Crossover Episodes